


Nothing in this town is sweet

by emaz0225



Series: Lodge-Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Jacintha Blythe Lodge Jones the older half-sister of Jughead Jones and Jellybean. she is Hiram Lodge's niece and his princess because she will do anything to stay on top. Jacintha is also good with the blossoms.





	Nothing in this town is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacintha Jones finds out about her uncle and she may have made a big mistake

 

**_Jacintha Jones wakes up in her bedroom in the trailer she walks to her closet and grabs her boots and grabs her usua[l outfit ](https://pin.it/yldscs25jqd3nt)when she is in a mood like the one she is in know she grabs her southside Serpents jacket and puts in her backpack she grabs a black beanie. She goes out and sees her little brother eating cereal and her dad passed out drunk again she rolls her eyes and grabs her iPhone 8+ an early gift from her uncle Hiram for her birthday.  She goes outside and heads down to the road were the blossom twins pick her up she Kisses Jason's cheek and talks fashion with Cheryl and the biggest cheer thing happening this weekend. She goes on snapchat and sees a story from Reggie the magnificent she watches it and laughs she takes a dog ear filter selfie.  Jacintha goes to her locker and puts her jacket in the locker and grabs her math book and heads up to Reggie and jumps on his back and he carries me to my class and I see Archie talking to little miss perfect Betty Cooper I get into my class I sit next to Cheryl and Josie and I pull out my Notebook and I do the date and I sigh with boredom. I hear my phone ding and  I check and I see a text from Reggie it says " Meet me tonight @t 9 too ;)"I roll my eyes but smirk and I clench my knees together and I put my pen in my mouth and I listen to the teacher blabber on.  At lunch I head to the gym and I see Jason and Chuck playing basketball I laugh and I head outside and I grab my bag and I eat my apple and I listen to Jughead talk about stories and movies. I go to Pop's and I see my godfather there and I sit across from him and I say " Hey uncle Freddie how is your business doing?" he looks at me and smiles and says " Hey Miss Beauty my business is doing great you should head home and do homework." I nod and I order a chocolate milkshake and I head home on foot and I enter the park and I head to the boys. I see [Joaquin](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6a/7b/16/6a7b163efb4eea3c5cf04672f557ec1f.jpg) coming out of my trailer and I smile and he leads me to his trailer and I smile in thank and I grab my notebook with my sketches. I start my Sketch of[ Jughea](https://pin.it/tqgzktd6ntwtof)d and I curl up close to Joaquin and I fall asleep. I wake up at a quarter to 6 and I head to the trailer and I cook some chicken and I have a shower and I lather my hair in my Vanilla blossom shampoo and I go to my bedroom and I Look for an outfit for tonight and I pack my gym[ shorts](https://pin.it/4xkquvein2a6md) for practice tonight and a [shirt](https://pin.it/4xkquvein2a6md). I pick a[ leather dress](https://pin.it/xohc2x6n3wbmmq) and I put on a leather jacket and I tie up my boots and I put my hair in a braid. I head down to Reggie's and he lets me in and he hands me a glass of Jack Daniels she downs it and she pushes Reggie against the wall and he groans and pushes me onto the couch and I groan and I take off his shirt. he takes off my underwear and he fingers me and I moan when he hits my sweet spot. I undo his belt and he takes off his jeans and boxers and he moves my legs to that they are aligned with his penis he entered me with one swift motion and I moan at the sensation. _**

**_Later, I go home and I put on my[Pyjamas](https://pin.it/4xkquvein2a6md) and I plug in my phone and then I realize Reggie did not put on a condom. I go to sleep and the next morning and I get dressed into [shorts and a band t with flannel](https://pin.it/qidwl4tv3bk2mr) and I see a post on Twitter that says " Hiram lodge arrested for laundering money." I gasp and I run to the road and I head to the Wyrum and I order a double on the rocks and I sit and I keep drinking and I soon realize I am lit and I grab my phone and I call uncle Freddie and he comes and picks me up. _ **


End file.
